


La propuesta [Vitri x Aoba] DMMD

by WinterVBlack



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dolor, Final Feliz, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, YOLO, Yaoi, actualizo los Sábados, en español, primer trabajo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterVBlack/pseuds/WinterVBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Aoba-san, elige: 1, 2 o 3?- La voz de Virus lo hizo despertar y enfocar su vista, se encontraba sentado en un sillon negro, a su alrededor había una mesa de vidrio y madera obscura, otros dos sillones, algunas lamparas de piso y por obvio Virus y Trip esperando su respuesta. </p>
<p>-Virus...Trip...- Musitó el aludido mientras rogaba en silencio todo saliera a su favor, los no gemelos quedaron en silencio esperando-... les tengo una propuesta-</p>
<p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~</p>
<p>La historia se sitúa en la continuación de la ruta de Virus y Trip, tiempo después de que Aoba fuera secuestrado. </p>
<p>Soy una romántica, así que habrá un final feliz pero dramático y obviamente mucho sexo y situaciones comprometedoras. </p>
<p>Si eres sensible a relaciones BDSM, por favor no leas y pasa a algo con cosas de ponies y teletubbies. </p>
<p>Esta historia va dedicada a Katy bb por convencerme de que la terminara y obviamente a mis lectoras y lectores que también me pidieron de este trío dinámico (jeje, se que pasó demasiado tiempo, lo siento). </p>
<p>Sera un fic corto y subire capítulo nuevo cada sábado.</p>
<p>Los amo y disfruten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1- Desesperación

"Ya no puedo, necesito salir de aquí, necesito ver la luz tan siquiera, lo necesito" Esos eran los pensamientos de nuestro trágico protagonista Aoba Seragaki, el cual fue secuestrado en medio de un tipo de ataque a la torre oval por los jefes del equipo de Rib Morphine, mejor conocidos como Virus y Trip, unos viejos conocidos de este. 

Cada día era un martirio; levantarse, comer las migajas que le daban, acostarse de nuevo en el frío piso, hacer sus necesidades ahí mismo y esperar hasta la noche a que sus amos llegaran para bañarlo y hacerlo suyo hasta el amanecer, aveces Virus, otras Trip, en ocasiones especiales eran los dos, cada uno con diferentes torturas y premios al peliazul en el acto sexual, pero hoy seria diferente, o eso pensaba Aoba. 

Todo transcurrio con la retorcida normalidad de aquél infierno. Soledad al inicio, para después pasar por la esperanza de todos los días de que la casa se quemara, muriera envenenado, fuera rescatado o simplemente que sus captores se aburrieran de él y lo dejaran morir lentamente por desnutricion, mas todos sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando frias pisadas resonaban contra el suelo, eran ellos. 

-Aoba-san, estoy tan feliz de verte después de un cansado día de trabajo- Virus por obvio, arrastraba las palabras cargadas de veneno retenido. 

-Aoba, llegamos- anuncio Trip, su voz grave y profunda que muchas veces estremecia a su juguete al recordar los multiples dolores que había sufrido por él solo por diversión. 

Lentamente quitaron las cadenas de su cuerpo y a ciegas, consecuencia de la venda en sus ojos, fue conducido al baño por las dos pares de manos.

El agua de la bañera chocaba en su piel y lo abrazaba, un calido abrazo que reconfortaba sus heridas, uno con el que lloraria hasta cansarse si no fuera por que eso seria demostrar su debilidad latente en todo momento. 

-...si pero salimos bien librados de esta-  
-no creo que hubiera resultado un problema aun asi-  
-deberiamos hacer algo con eso en ese caso, solo por si las dudas-  
-cambiarnos seria buena opcion-

Solo frases sin sentido podía tomar de la conversación, sentia las manos de Virus, finas y delicadas, tallando su torso, manos y piernas. Mientras que las de Trip, fuertes y callosas jalaban y estrujaban su cabello, haciendo que Aoba mordiera sus labios y gemidos lastimosos salieran de su garganta. 

-Aoba, es tan interesante tu cabello...- de pronto sintio algo humedo en él

-Ahhhhh- un suspiro salió de su garganta, Trip se había metido un mechon de cabello a su boca, y mientras lo lamía con su habilidosa lengua y lo presionaba con sus labios hacia que sus dientes chocaran entre sí. 

-Nooo ahhhh bastaaa- el menor se aferro a la bañera, Virus había parado de repente de enjuagarlo al terminar su labor, y al momento empezo a recorrer los finos botones rosas de su presa. 

-Aoba, eres tan delicioso- hablo entre dientes Trip aún con el cabello entre ellos 

-Mas que eso Aoba-san, eres nuestra delicia, solo nuestra- inmediatamente Virus poso su mano en el miembro erecto de Aoba

-Mhhhh noooo maaaas noooo maaaaas- gimio el peliazul

-Tus gemidos resuenan en la habitación- informo Trip

-Eso es tan lindo Aoba-san, quiero que te corras solo con mis manos- exigió Virus mientras aumentaba con fiereza su velocidad sobre la polla de su exclavo. Arriba y abajo, apretando y soltando, desde la base a la punta. 

Los gemidos se intensificaban cada vez mas, Trip mordia la suave piel de sus hombros, cuello y torso mientras de su miembro se encargaba Virus. 

-Yooo me voy a, me voy a...- al instante los movimientos de la mano de Virus se intensificaron mientras el agua de la bañera se combinaba con un liquido blanco que el trio conocia muy bien.

Aoba se recargo en las manos de Trip que aún lo sostenía, estaba cansado mental y fisicamente. 

Trip lo cargo mientras Virus lo envolvia en una toalla. 

-Gran calentamiento, ¿No crees Trip?- sonrió Virus

-Me ahorra el trabajo- respondió el otro. 

La conciencia del peliazul se volvió a perder, no sabía donde estaba ni que hacía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la venda en sus ojos, solamente desperto de su ensoñacion cuando lo llamarón. 

-¿Aoba-san, elige: 1, 2 o 3?- La voz de Virus lo hizo despertar y enfocar su vista, se encontraba sentado en un sillon negro, a su alrededor había una mesa de vidrio y madera obscura, otros dos sillones, algunas lamparas de piso y por obvio Virus y Trip esperando su respuesta. 

-Virus...Trip...- Musitó el aludido mientras rogaba en silencio todo saliera a su favor, los no gemelos quedaron en silencio esperando-... les tengo una propuesta-

El silencio se extendió por la habitación, al voltear hacia sus captores una variante en su plan aparecio. 

Virus había intensificado su sonrisa y Trip lo miraba con curiosidad. 

-Es interesante que nos dirijas la palabra- comentó Virus

-La escucharemos- afirmo el mas alto 

-Pues... Yo... quiero que no me aten cada que salgan, quiero tener tan siquiera un día para mí, quiero dormir en una cama, vestir ropa, comer a mis horas, poder ir al baño por mi mismo, quiero saber que pasa alla afuera, quiero comunicarme con la abuela, con Koujaku, con Yoshie-san y Haga-san, quiero ver los rayos del sol... yo solo...quiero, quiero...tan siquiera sentirme libre- lo había soltado de repente y las lagrimas en sus ojos empezaron a fluir, una por una, saladas y llenas de amargura, cargadas con los recuerdos de Midorijima, de su Allmate Ren, de sus amigos y familia, de su trabajo y su misión que intentaba cumplir en la torre Oval por Toue. 

-Bien Aoba, ¿Y que beneficios tendriamos a cambio?- pregunto Virus indiferente. 

-No tendrian por que preocuparse todo el tiempo por que intente escapar, me quedaría aqui por mi voluntad, haría la comida para ustedes, arreglaria la casa, cuidaria a Hersha y Welter...- Aoba se hinco, y tocando el suelo con su frente y poniendo sus manos como colchon para la misma rogó- por favor, por favor, ya no más, haré lo que ustedes quieran, pero ya no puedo vivir así. 

Los lamentos de Aoba interrumpian el crudo silencio de la sala de estar, durando así durante algunos momentos de indesición. 

-Trip- llamó Virus mientras los dos salian de la habitación, el peliazul levanto lentamente la mirada, estaba solo en la habitación, por primera vez solo y sin ataduras, claro que seria una tonteria intentar escapar por la unica puerta, en la cual seguramente se encontrarian estos dos. Asi que se quedo sentado en el suelo, totalmente desnudo y temblando de miedo. 

Quizas había cometido una estupidez al haber dicho eso, tal vez ellos se estaban burlando de él, o peor aún, estaban pensando en un castigo de tal magnitud para que olvidara de tajo su intento de sentirse libre tan siquiera unos segundos. 

El tiempo transcurrio, la casa seguia en silencio y cada vez era mas desesperante y dura la espera. 

De repente la puerta se abrio, en lo que habían parecido eternidades, los no gemelos entraron y se quedaron postrados en la entrada viendo a un tembloroso y lloroso Aoba aún sentado en el suelo. 

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la mirada gelida como siempre anunciaron la noticia.


	2. Capítulo 2- Contrato

-Aceptamos Aoba-kun- anunció Virus

-Yo...yo...- su garganta se cerraba y ligeros temblores sacudieron su cuerpo, al fin, luego de tanto, el peliazul después de la torre oval al fin sentia esperanza.

-Claro, agregaremos y expandiremos algunas cláusulas, lo normal en un contrato- dijo Trip sacando de su burbuja al menor.

-¿Como cuáles?- preguntó

-Ten, lo preparamos en éste momento- unas hojas de papel fueron entregadas a Aoba, este solo las miro.

-Es el contrato, lo leerás mañana- ordenó Trip

-Así qué, ¿1, 2 o 3?- Virus sonreía, ¿Acaso nunca se le quitaba de la cara?

-Tres- respondió sin ganas, sabía lo que le esperaba.

Los no gemelos se mostraban felices.

-Pero que mejor inicio, ahora dinos ¿En donde quieres que te lo hagamos?- preguntó Trip mientras levantaba a su exclavo sexual

-¿En donde?- la mirada asustada de Aoba en pasaba del de lentes al más alto sucesivamente

-En el contrato que leeras después se especifica que no solo debes estar presente, si no participar activamente en nuestra relación; diciendo lo que sientes, que te gusta, donde lo haremos, como lo haremos y mas cosas que encontraras redactadas- Virus lo miraba atentamente- Unas opciones serian; el cuarto, el baño, la sala, la cocina, el comedor, recomiendo ampliamente la terraza-

-La...la... ¿Cocina?- era lo primero que se le habia ocurrido, ni en sus mas oscuros sueños habia pensado que el mismo iba a ayudar en esos encuentros

-¿Cocina?, interesante elección- y de un solo movimiento Trip lo cargaba en su hombro.

Rápidamente llegaron a su destino; granito blanco, barra desayunadora, una estufa, microondas y refrigerador de acero inoxidable y la alacena gris, una cocina fria.

Al instante lo sentaron en la barra.

-Y dinos Aoba-san...- la mano de Virus empezo a recorrer el miembro aun dormido del aludido-...¿Que quieres?

-Debes de ser muy especifico, si no podriamos hacer otra cosa desagradable- un cuchillo a mano de Trip se deslizaba en su pecho provocando escalofrios al mas joven.

-Mi boca- suspiro Aoba cerrando los ojos

Virus lo agarro de la mandibula y poso sus labios en los del peliazul, empezaron a besarse casi con ritmo, sus lenguas danzaban y pasaban de la boca de uno a otro. Cuando el rubio decidio que habia sido suficiente lo empujo levemente hacia la barra

-Pedi que fueraz especifico- gruño Trip mientras lo volteaba violentamente dejandolo a cuatro sobre la barra, de inmediato metio tres dedos en su entrada - Dime que sientes-

-Duele- gimio lastimosamente aguantando unas pequeñas lagrimas de dolor

-Abre la boca, cariño- Virus pidio, el apodo no le habia gustado nada al peliazul que aguantando el dolor la abrio lentamente

-Mhhh- gimio el menor, Trip lo empezaba a embestir lentamente, mas su boca fue callada por el miembro erecto de Virus que entraba y salia de ella sin pudor.

-Muevete- ordeno el mas alto mientras lo agarraba de las caderas y lo empezaba a envestir cada vez mas fuerte y rapido.

-Oh Aoba-san mueve mas tu lengua, y no uses los dientes- pidio el de los lentes agarrando el suave cabello de Aoba para asi empujarlo hacia su miembro.

Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos del pequeño, dolor y placer se juntaban en ese momento, siendo penetrado por arriba y abajo, una mano musculosa empezaba a jugar con su falo, y unos dedos suaves masajeaban, jalaba y pellizcaban sus pezones.

-Aoba, adoro disfrutarte tanto- las estocadas de Trip cada vez iban mas rapido y mas profundo haciendo que rozara ese punto que le nublaba la mente a su pequeño

-Aoba-san eres tan delicioso y hermoso- el pene de Virus era empujado hasta tocar el final de la boca del peliazul

Aoba ya no podia soportar, demasiado placer, demasiado de todo, con un gemido atrapado en la garganta se corrio sobre su abdomen y la barra de la cocina que aun lo sostenia.

-Es hora- sonrio Virus aumentando su velocidad.

-Si- apoyo Trip haciendo lo mismo, y luego de unas cuantas estocadas mas, de la entrada y la boca de Aoba chorreaban hilillos de semen. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¿Donde...?- el ojiazul miro a su alrededor, estaba en una cama, sin embargo no estaba en el cuarto de Virus ni de Trip, estaba pintado de color azul hielo, su cama era matrimonial de sabanas blancas y el cuarto estaba decorado con los muebles usuales; un ropero, un buro, dos comodas y un espejo.

Se levanto dolorido y se acerco al armario, al abrirlo una gama de posibilidades se mostraba, desde vestidos, blusones, camisas largas y alguno que otro short. No zapatos, no ropa interior ni cosas que lo cubrieran demasiado, pero algo era algo.

Abrio uno por uno los cajones de las comodas y el buro, tenian toallas y utenzilios de limpieza personal. Al volver a mirar a la cama encontro de nuevo esas hojas que habian hecho todo eso posible.  
Pero aun asi, no queria leerlas, no se sentia con animos, de hecho, ¿Que era lo que sentia?, emocion, determinacion, miedo, angustia... dolor.

Si, tenia casi todo lo que había pedido, pero ese era el problema del ser humano, el ser humano siempre quiere mas.

Camino lentamente a una de las dos puertas que tenia la habitación, era un baño, con un espejo de cuerpo completo, una tina, regadera e incluso un toallero, todo con un sentido de gusto modernista, frio y sin color.

Abrió la llave de la tina y luego de probar el agua hundio todo su herido cuerpo en el, era una sensación de extasis infinita.

Luego de unos minutos tomo el shampú que estaba a lado, olia a mora azul, después tomo delicadamente su cabello y lo masajeo, disfrutó luego de tanto volver a reencontrarse consigo mismo, luego de tanto...

Luego de secarse y vestirse con una playera negra y unas bermudas grises se sentó en la esquina de la cama con el contrato en las manos, ahora temblorosas al miedo de lo desconocido, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos tenía que seguir.

La primera parte era la mierda normal de presentaciones y de que él era de su propiedad, luego siguieron las reglas:

\------Deberes y Obligaciones------

* El esclavo no tendrá ningún tipo de placer sexual a menos que sus amos esten de acuerdo.  
* Prometera hacer los quiaceres del hogar (lavar, trapear, cocinar, cuidar de las mascotas) terminando a tiempo para cuando sus amos lleguen.  
* Tendra que mantener una buena forma fisica para agradarle a sus amos.  
* Realizara sus actividades (incluyendo castigos, quiaseres y otras cosas) con alegría, gratitud y prontitud.  
* Si en algún momento el esclavo se siente triste o no motivado debera de dar una clara razón de su estado, y de poder cambiarlo se hará, si no esto llevara a un castigo.  
* Prometera tener una alimentación saludable asi como no atrntar contra su cuerpo o su vida bajo ningún motivo a menos que los amos se lo pidan.  
* Tendra que ser un miembro activo en la relación, amorosamente; dando muestras de afecto, manteniendo el interes y siendo un apoyo para sus amos, y sexualmente diciendo lo que siente, lo que quiere, donde se realizara el acto sexual y otras cosas que solo expresara si se le piden.  
* Siempre el esclavo dira si siente algun tipo de deseo sexual y con gusto los amos lo complaceran a su debido tiempo.  
* Podran ser usados los juguetes sexuales en el momento que el amo diga y disponga  
* Podra negarse a cierta actividad sexual solo si propone una mejor donde las dos partes esten de acuerdo y especificando el morivo del por que no la quiere realizar, y si el amo no considera suficientemente buena la justificación o la actividad, podrá seguir con la actividad con sus respectivas reservas.  
* Se podran tener palabras de seguridad solo en caso de que el amo las considere necesarias, pero estas no seran tomadas en cuenta si un castigo es impuesto.  
* Siempre debera obedecer a sus amos en cualquier situación, si la orden es mencionada como orden debera hacerse sin dudar y con prontitud.  
* Cada día debera de recordarle de forma original a sus amos que les pertenece.  
* Más cláusulas podrán y serán añadidas al contrato dandole antes aviso al esclavo de lo que ahora debe cumplir.  
Ante estos deberes y obligaciones del esclavo y dependiendo de sus respuestas se premiara o castigara.

\-------------Castigos-------------  
* Estar de pie en una esquina con diferentes intervalos de tiempo dependiendo de su actitud  
* Estar hincado con los mismos lineamientos que al estar de pie  
* Se le quitaran comodidades como la cama o la ropa, llegando incluso a la abstinencia de comida.  
* Baño con agua helada en el tiempo necesario.  
* Ser atado a algún lugar incomodo  
* solo que en esta cláusula será únicamente con el fin de castigo y de aliviar al amo de cualquier frustración que tenga.  
* Y se podra añadir cualquiera que los amos consideren apropiado a la falta hecha aun sin un aviso al esclavo.

\--------------Premios--------------  
* El esclavo tendrá libertad dentro de la casa mientras sus amos no están.  
* Se le dará un día entero a la semana al esclavo solo si no tuvo ninguna llamada de atención en los seis días anteriores.  
* Podrá tener acceso a cubrir sus necesidades básicas; una cama, comida, baño diario, etc...  
* Podrá, y solo con supervisión de sus dos amos, tener una ligera conversación por medio de mensajes con su familia.  
* Podrá pedir algún favor especial siempre y cuando de algo a cambio.

Y luego era algo así como una conclusión que hablaba que de no cumplir volvería a su posición anterior.

Aun así, era mas de lo que pudo haber pedido, abrazó las hojas contra su pecho, y temblando ligeramente las guardo en un cajón de su buró.

Se sentía mareado y débil, era obvio luego de tanto tiempo no pudiendo moverse, no pudiendo moverse sin Virus y Trip.

El peliazul tendió su cama para después salirse por la puerta del pasillo, al abrirla, rápidamente una boa negra se enrosco en todo su cuerpo haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo de cara contra el suelo, al levantar la vista un león negro lo miraba con la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes.


	3. Capítulo 3- Tentaciones

El peliazul tendió su cama para después salirse por la puerta del pasillo, al abrirla, rápidamente una boa negra se enrosco en todo su cuerpo haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo de cara contra el suelo, al levantar la vista un león negro lo miraba con la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Welter?¿Hersha?- musitó, en todo el tiempo que habia pasado con ellos nunca lo habían intentado atacar, a menos de que fuera una orden de sus amos, claro.

Con pisadas imponentes Welter se acerco a Aoba mientras Hersha se enroscaba aun mas en su cuerpo, delineando con su cola las costillas del muchacho, al estar el león frente a él y luego de recorrerlo con la mirada se tumbo en el suelo quedando cara a cara con él

-Te lo suplico, no me hagas nada por favor- decía indefenso una y otra vez casi en un sususrro que facilmente se podía tomar como el viento del aire, de un momento a otro Welter abrió la boca para sacar asi su lengua y lamer la mitad de la cara del menor de la barbilla hasta la frente dejando una sensación rasposa y babosa en su piel.

Casi como si todo hubiera sido planeado, la boa se desenrosco del cuerpo del peliazul para después subirse al lomo del león y asi marcharse juntos a otro lugar de la casa.

Los animales se parecen a sus dueños, de eso no hay duda, pensaba nuestro trágico protagonista mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba su ropa de nuevo, después empezó a investigar un poco la casa; era una casa de un piso, tres habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño, la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar, el cuarto de lavandería y una puerta que por mas que intento abrirla, esta nunca cedio, dandose por vencido dejo la preocupación en la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al entrar todo estaba como lo recordaba el anterior día, frio y con una sensación de infortunio para él. En el refrigerador y detenido por imanes con figuras de pastelitos había una nota que obviamente Virus había escrito;

\- Buenos días Aoba-kun:  
\- Espero y estes muy feliz al haber recibido todos estos beneficios y deseoso de ir por mas, por qué nosotros estamos deseosos de ti.  
\- El contrato estipula que seras nuestra ama de casa, cosa que me alegra mucho, estoy pensando en comprarte un delantal, pensar en ti con el es una experiencia única. Te pido que la comida no sea tan dulce y que procures hacer un postre, limpia la casa y cuida de Welter y Hersha, por algún motivo se han estado comportando raros, no intentes nada mas alla de tus responsabilidades.  
\- Regresamos a las diez.  
\- Con amor, Virus y Trip.

Rió sarcásticamente, con amor, eso era una terrible obsesión, no más.  
Reviso el reloj de la pared, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, tenía tiempo.

Abrió el refrigerador y decidió hacer lo único que había aprendido a hacer con su abuela Tae, un arroz mixto con verduras salteadas y algo de salmón, de postre podría hacer las donas que tan bien le salian a su abuela y que extrañaba como nada mas en el mundo, mientras dejaba preparando el arroz se dispuso a barrer, trapear, fregar, sacudir y todo lo que pudiera hacer para no recibir uno de los famosos castigos que tanto les gustaban a los no gemelos, para despues poner mantequilla en un sarten y poner ahí las verduras previamente desinfectadas y cortadas, el aroma le hizo recordar su hogar, su trabajo como vendedor de chatarra en la tienda de Haga-san, las entregas con Yoshie-san, su allmate, su abuela, Kōwjaku, incluso recordaba con un recuerdo lejano las batallas de equipos de Rib y Rhyme que siempre le habían parecido estupidas, ahora nada de eso importaba, todo sería destruído mientras él estaba salteando verduras en una sartén.

Luego de eso guardo bien la comida e hizo la masa de las donas para después meterla igualmente al refrigerador, sabrían mejor si las calentaba al momento.

Al terminar se dirigio al que parecía ser su cuarto, se acosto en la cama, cerró los ojos y disfrutó la suavidad de la sábana y el colchón abrazandolo en ves del duro suelo en el que dormia.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¡Aoba! ¡Llegamos!- La voz de Trip le parecía distante hasta que una mano acarició su mejilla, de inmediato se encontraba despierto y mirando fijamente los hipnóticos ojos azules, producto de una mejora de laboratorio.

-Bienvenido- respondió algo inseguro el ojimiel mientras se estremecía por el contacto en su mejilla

-¿Y mi beso de bienvenida?- Trip sonrió socarronamente mientras Aoba se acercaba y pegaba sus labios a los de él para después separarse, un beso casto, el menor solo lo miraba avergonzado.

-Me encanta tu boca Aoba, siempre teniendo algo que decir no importa qué pase, eso me enamoro de ti- Diciendo eso su pulgar recorría los labios de su esclavo, para después levantarse y desabrochándose la bragueta del pantalón miró al peliazul con deseo- En tus rodillas, quiero que esa linda boca de puta que tienes se ponga a trabajar-

Y eso fue lo que hizo, de inmediato se hincó para empezar a lamer el miembro erecto del rubio, primero lamiendo solo la punta, succionando y besando cada centímetro, pasando después su lengua de arriba a abajo como si de un helado se tratase y así volverse a concentrar en la punta succionando el centro mientras los sonidos húmedos llenaban la habitación.

-Si Aoba, si, sigue, quiero correrme en tu cara, sigue así- gemía Trip mientras observaba con mirada lasciva el perfecto oral que su esclavo le estaba regalando.

Al poco rato abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo, era momento del show principal, posicionó la polla de Trip en el punto medio de su cavidad oral para después hacer que entrara en él e una sola estocada.

-Si, me encanta Aoba, tu boca es tan húmeda y sexy que me podría correr de solo pensar en ella, más rápido Aoba, más rápido- Pedía el rubio mientras su miembro era succionado y lamido por su pequeño esclavo.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, cada vez más rápido y mucho mas húmedo, sentía ya el sabor del preseminal deslizándose por su garganta.

-¡Estoy tan cerca!- de un momento a otro el mayor agarro todo el cabello del peliazul para poder empujarlo y sacarlo a su gusto, mientras Aoba gemía por el dolor y la excitación que tenía en ese momento, las sensaciones iban directamente a ese punto entre su entrepierna y que con una mano empezaba a masajear su creciente erección por encima de la tela.

-¡Aoba, me vengo!- gritó Trip para después meter toda su polla dentro del muchacho rozando su garganta y haciendo que todo el semen que había expulsado fuera a dar al estómago vacío del peliazul.

Pasaron unos cuantos momentos mientras Aoba se limpiaba los labios con la manga de la playera y secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos producidas por la pequeña asfixia de tener todo su pene dentro de él, y de Trip el cual se acomodaba la ropa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Virus y yo vamos a tomar un baño, fue un día muy cansado, así que ve poniendo la mesa para que comamos al salir- anunció el rubio mientras salía de la habitación completamente relajado y dejando atrás al peliazul hecho un desastre y con una erección en sus pantalones.


	4. Capítulo 4- Cediendo (parte 1/2)

-Virus y yo vamos a tomar un baño, fue un día muy cansado, así que ve poniendo la mesa para que comamos al salir- Anunció el rubio mientras salía de la habitación completamente relajado y dejando atrás al peliazul hecho un desastre y con una erección en sus pantalones.

-Trip...- Intentó decir algo sobre su condición actual, pero su orgullo era más grande, era la primera vez que lo dejaban así, sin tocarlo, sin satisfacerlo.

Lamió los restos de semen de Trip de su boca y se levantó con una punzada de dolor en su entrepierna, tenía que acabar con eso rápido, pero... ¿Y si se daban cuenta? Estaría violando dos acuerdos, el solo pensar en esperar más para hablar con su familia y amigos era una tortura, y más sabiendo que fue por su orgullo y calentura, así que lo diría fuerte y claro.

Salió del cuarto intentando mantener un paso normal, quizas se le pasaria en un rato, la tela rozaba sutilmente con su miembro rogando por más, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Llegó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y descuidadamente metió la comida al horno, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, casi podía sentir las manos de Virus y Trip recorriendo su necesitado cuerpo.

*Ding-Ding-Ding*

El horno había sonado. Saco el arroz con verduras y las puso en los tazones, puso a calentar aceite para las donas y esperó.  
Lentamente sus manos se deslizaron por entre sus piernas, un quedo gemido salió de sus labios... pero aún así no podía continuar, no con todo lo que podía pasar.

Puso la masa y empezó a cocinar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se diera cuenta de que su erección empezaba a gotear.

-Aoba-san, ya salí de la ducha, te extrañé tanto en el trabajo- La voz de Virus lo llamaba desde la puerta de la cocina, ya no podía más y cedió a sus instintos, casi tirandose a sus pies le imploro con la mirada llena de lujuria y desesperación.

-Virus- Llamó con voz rasposa y seca el peliazul, la mirada del rubio recorrió el cuerpo de su pequeña e indefensa mascota, y de repente lo comprendió al ver aquella pequeña mancha húmeda en sus bermudas.

-¿Qué sucede Aoba-san? ¿Te sientes mal?- Sonrió sádicamente Virus.

-No...yo...este...- El peliazul no podia apartar la mirada de aquellos depredadores ojos que recorrian hasta lo más íntimo de su piel.

-No voy a saber lo que quieres si no me lo dices- Respondió el rubio, Aoba solo lo miraba a él y luego al suelo, aún sentía vergüenza, aún podía tener pudor luego de todo lo que lo obligaban a hacer diariamente, brindó por eso.

Ante la indesición de su mascota el mayor dio la vuelta para salirse de la habitación, pero una mano le tomó del tobillo, de inmediato volvió la vista a la parte afectada, unos ojos lo miraban ya con deseo y sin atisbo de culpa.

-Estoy caliente- Esas únicas palabras hicieron sacarle una sonrisa al rubio, había esperado tanto, tantos años para escuchar esas palabras, para ver ese cuerpo temblando solo por un poco de roze con el de él.

Levantó al frágil cuerpo de su mascota y lo sentó en la barra del desayuno, aún sin rozar su cuerpo quito las bermudas dejando expuesto completamente su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

-Espera aquí- Y sin más preámbulo salió de la habitación.

Su erección estaba erguida y orgullosa, casi rozando su abdomen y con preseminal goteando lentamente en la punta, el peliazul estuvo a punto de tocarse, pero en ese momento llego Virus de nuevo con un artículo extraño en la mano. Era como un anillo, solo que mas grande, y de ahí salía una vara que iba hacia arriba, y de esta pequeñas bolitas hacia adentro que atravesaba dentro del anillo.

-Esto te va a gustar mucho Aoba-san- Dijo Virus mientras agarraba su miembro con solo una mano, sacando así un gemido profundo de su mascota, para así empezar a moverla lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-Virus, más- Pidió Aoba con los ojos cerrados y aferrandose a la camisa del rubio mientras movía su caderas al ritmo de las embestidas para hacer más contacto.

La mano aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza con que lo hacía, sus gemidos eran incontrolables pero intentaba inútilmente sofocarlos en la camisa del rubio.

-Virus, me voy a...- Pero antes de que llegara a su climax sintió un dolor que jamás había conocido. El anillo extraño estaba ahora sujetado a la cabeza de su miembro mientras que las bolitas que le colgaban habían desaparecido dentro de su uretra.

-No, no, sácalo- Rogaba el menor con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos intentando correrse de igual forma, pero el pequeño juguete sexual se lo impedía.

-No Aoba-san, no tienes permitido correrte antes de comer- Regañó Virus tan natural como si le explicara a un niño que no debía de comer galletas antes del almuerzo.

-Virus, Virus- Repetía entre susurros Aoba intentando convencer al rubio, el mayor por lo mientras recogió los shorts de su mascota y lo vistió de nuevo.

-Ahora mi amor, estoy muy hambriento al igual que Trip, deberías de servirnos ya si quieres que tu problemita se arregle- Dijo para darle un casto beso en los labios y después largarse al comedor.

Desde la cocina se podía escuchar hablar a los no gemelos, cosa que rompió la ensoñacion y frustración del peliazul para asi servir la comida y llevarla a la mesa, la ereccion seguía ahi, rogando que la liberaran de todo, pero eso no podría ser.

La comida paso sin contratiempos, solo limitandose a comer y algunas que otras miradas sobre la mesa. Claro que eso no era la realidad para nuestro protagonista, el cual empezaba a sudar y estaba muy tentado de quitarse el maldito anillo en ese momento y correrse en la comida no importando que después lo obligaran a comérsela como castigo, es más, eso sería excelente y sexy

...

"¿¡Que?!" Se reclamó mentalmente Aoba al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, "No me puede estar gustando esto, ¿O si?"

La comida terminó en silencio y con un peliazul tembloroso y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por la exitación.

-Aoba, la comida estuvo deliciosa- Sonrió Trip, el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh ternura, lo has hecho tan bien hasta ahora- Se levantó Virus de la mesa para ponerse atrás del menor y empezar a masajear sus hombros, un escalofrío recorría la nuca del menor, necesitaba ese roce, necesitaba que lo tocara por todo el cuerpo.

-Virus- Sollozó Aoba volteándose a verlo a los ojos, como suplicándole todo lo que su boca se avergonzaba de decir.

-Trip, yo y nuestro gatito vamos a estar en el cuarto de juegos- Aviso el de lentes mientras levantaba a su mascota por los hombros.

-Claro, pero no ocupes todo, yo también quiero darle... un poco de mi amor- Contesto Trip mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo del más bajo.

Salieron del cuarto, Virus adelante y Aoba siguiéndole con pasos inseguros, gracias a que temblaba por la exitación del roce con su propia ropa.

Llegaron a la puerta que Aoba no pudo abrir horas antes y bajaron por unas escaleras de mármol en espiral.

Al encender la luz su erección dio un salto, no podía creer que estuviera viviendo encima de todo eso.


	5. Capítulo 5- Cediendo (parte 2/2)

Al encender la luz su erección dio un salto, no podía creer que estuviera viviendo encima de todo eso.

Era un gran cuarto de espejos iluminado por la luz de candelabros eléctricos y con una alfombra roja en el piso, al final de la habitación había un estante de madera obscura con varios tipos de objetos que no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero que no presagiaban nada bueno. En un lado una cama de doseles con solo unas sábanas negras que parecían de seda, en el otro lado habían varias cadenas, o cosas de cuero colgadas del techo, del suelo y de la misma pared.

A un lado de donde estaban parados había una jaula mediana, como para que cupiera un perro grande... o una persona pequeña, obviamente acondicionada con un pequeño cojín de perro blanco y dos trastes de acero inoxidable.

A su otro lado era una regadera de vidrio lo suficientemente grande para tres personas.

Pero ahí, en medio de todo eso, había una silla de cuero roja en forma de V con todo y reposa brazos.

-Virus- musitó con miedo y excitación el peliazul. El rubio solo se sentó en la silla mirándolo fijamente.

-Desnúdate y no dejes de verme- ordenó.

Aoba no podía más, podía verse en cada espejo, como si le estuvieran acusando por sus pecados por esa erección en sus pantalones, por ese rubor en el rostro.

Lentamente se quitó la playera dejándola caer tras él, la mirada de Virus se concentró en sus pezones, no pudo evitar rozarlos un poco mientras bajaba sus brazos hasta las bermudas, reprimió un pequeño gemido al rozarla un poco con sus falanges y las dejo caer nuevamente al suelo.

-Muy bien, ven aquí- dijo con una sonrisa fría en el rostro sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo desnudo y necesitado de su esclavo.

Aoba obedeció con algo de lentitud por el pavor que le producía el lugar, al llegar frente al rubio este solo señaló el suelo.

-Siéntate-

Posó su trasero sobre sus cunclillas esperando ya por su tan ansiado climax que se le estaba haciendo eterno.

-Bien, creo que es mi deber "educarte" para llegar a complacerme completamente y asi no obtener ningún castigo, ¿No es cierto?- Aoba asintió sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que había dicho - Por lo tanto debe haber órdenes y recompenzas-

Virus por fin se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del peliazul, observando cada gota de sudor en su piel, cada cicatriz, moretón y lunar, todo eso ahora les pertenecía solo a ellos, a Virus y a Trip, el rubio se regodeó con ese pensamiento.

-Hoy solo vamos a aprender tres órdenes- siguió hablando mientras Aoba solo pensaba en algo, sexo - la primer orden sera "Silencio", una mascota educada no hace nunca ruido innecesario-

Luego de la pequeña explicación Virus se fue al extremo del cuarto a lado de la cama.

-Ven aquí- ordenó

El peliazul dio signos de levantarse pero la mirada de Virus lo hizo parar.

-En cuatro-

Cada movimiento era humillante, se estaba arrastrando hacia su secuestrador solo para que lo dejara correrse, ¿Qué parte de cruel y sádica broma era esa?

-Muy bien gatito, vas aprendiendo- sonrío Virus- ahora, arriba- dijo señalando la cama.

-Pero Virus...- ni siquiera hubo tiempo de quejas, un sonido chasqueante rompió la tranquilidad de la habitación creando una marca rojiza en el trasero del menor

-Ahhh- gimió el peliazul mirando asustado al rubio el cual sostenia una fusta de cuero en sus manos

"¿Acaso... acaso él era el que había gemido?" Se preguntaba nuestro trágico protagonista mientras su erección daba un pequeño salto por ese pensamiento.

-Se supone que es un castigo por desobedecer, no debes disfrutarlo- explicó el mayor mientras dejaba caer la fusta en los glúteos del menor una y otra vez.

Sus gemidos eran reprimidos por su pequeña mano que cubría su boca, ¿Por qué era que eso le excitaba tanto?

Luego de un rato del castigo Virus paró, y luego de desabrocharse el pantalón y sacarse una notoria erección que probablemente llevaba el mismo tiempo erguida que la del menor, se sentó en la esquina de la cama y volteó a ver a su mascota, el cuál aun silenciaba su boca y mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, temblaba, quizás de dolor, quizás de placer, quizás por ambas razones.

-Ven aquí y siéntate en mi- ordenó masajeándose el glande observando a su herido y excitado esclavo.

No tardó mucho en que el menor se autopenetro por detrás mientras sentía como el miembro de virus abría sus entrañas.

-Muy bien gatito, así me gusta, creo que es un buen momento para enseñarte la segunda orden, cuando yo te diga "Habla" podrás gemir todo lo qué quieras- las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, el menor sentía que iba a explotar, todo ese semen que no había salido de su organismo y que fácilmente luego de todo lo que había pasado serían fácilmente tres corridas las que retenía.

-Habla- ordenó el rubio mientras lo agarraba de las caderas para incrementar el ritmo de las estocadas

-Más, por favor, más- gemía fuertemente Aoba aferrandose únicamente a las manos de su amo

-Di que eres mío- mordió su cuello Virus mientras masturbaba también su miembro

-Soy tuyo, soy tuyo- gimió Aoba mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-La tercer orden, será "Correrse", cuando yo te diga que te corras...- lentamente fue sacando el anillo de la uretra del menor-... tú te corres-

Las embestidas ahora eran frenéticas pero aún seguía teniendo el anillo puesto, ya no podía más.

Entre gemidos intentaba decirle que lo dejara correrse, pero no podía, su propia voz lo acallaba. 

-Ahora córrete, gatito-

Al quitar el anillo, de inmediato un chorro de semen caliente salió disparado a la alfombra, Virus seguía embistiéndolo mientras sentía igualmente el líquido blanquecino llenarlo y luego escurrirse entre sus piernas mientras que su semen seguía saliendo. Había perdido la conciencia, todo era una sensación de placer al más alto punto del éxtasis, hasta que todo paró. 

El menor se desvaneció entre las manos del rubio el cual lo miraba con diferentes sentimientos confusos y complejos que solo se rompieron cuando la boca del peliazul se abrió.

-Los amo-

Dos palabras que seguramente a la mañana siguiente el peliazul no recordaría, pero que habían quedado grabadas en la memoria de Virus para siempre.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Luego de dejarlo en su cama fue a la cocina por un café, necesitaba pensar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un Trip en pijama de ponies mientras sacaba las donas que no se habían acabado durante la cena, le extrañaba ver a Virus tan... distante

-Si algo importante sucediese ¿Me lo contarías?- preguntó el de lentes sentandose en la silla del desayunador.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Trip dejando su postre de lado y mirándolo serio, usualmente Virus solo hablaba metafóricamente cuando algo grave pasaba, y eso solo había sucedido una vez.

-Aoba...-

La conversación duro toda la noche y parte de la madrugada hasta que se tuvieron que ir.

¿Acaso?

No, muy improbable

¿Puede ser qué...?

No, no, nunca hubiera pensado en eso.

Digamos que...

Si, solo podía ser eso, pero necesitaban vigilarlo, de cerca, con cautela, planeando cada paso, esta sería la última oportunidad.

"Amor"


	6. Capítulo 6- Cayendo en la Trampa

Pétalos rojos adornaban su habitación de arriba para abajo; en el suelo, en las sábanas, enrollados en su cabello, en los muebles y atrapados en el marco de la puerta, todo detalladamente llenado con un montón de este material el cual simulaba una gran alfombra de terciopelo.

Al mirar a lado y al enfocar su vista mejor al espacio, ya que todo estaba iluminado tenuemente por lo luz de la lampara un sobre rosa descansaba en la cómoda.  
Se apresuró a abrirlo esperando alguna explicación de tanta fanfarria realizada por los no gemelos, ¿Cual es su propósito? Y ¿Que van a querer de él?

\- Aoba:  
\- Nos complace informarte que cambiaremos el tipo de convivencia con el que te hemos tratado hasta ahora, esto no significa que el contrato se anulará.  
\- Hemos dejado algunos regalos en tu cuarto, esperamos que te gusten.  
\- Llegaremos tarde hoy, no nos esperes despierto.  
\- Siempre tuyos, Virus y Trip.

¿Es enserio?¿Acaso pensaban que unos cuantos regalos y palabras llamativas y dulces podían engañarlo?

No, esa era su respuesta, no después de todo lo que había pasado; el secuestro, la violación, los castigos, dormir en el suelo, el hecho de que todavía seguía secuestrado y ahora, después de todo eso pensaban cambiar y arreglar las cosas, eso era un tipo de broma muy enferma. Pero, si eso era lo que el peliazul pensaba, ¿Por qué era que sus latidos del corazón se incrementaban a cada palabra?

Se levantó lentamente intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para que los pétalos no volaran por el aire o le hicieran resbalar. Empezó a buscar por la habitación los regalos mencionados, y exactamente encima del buró un libro de cocina salada y dulce le aguardaba, junto con un mandil y unos guantes de color azul pastel, de inmediato la sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, eso había sido tan dulce de su parte, ellos sabían que él no sabía cocinar así que le intentaron apoyar de algún modo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió al baño para alistarse para ese día ignorando por completo la parte de su cerebro qué susurraba teorías conspirativas en contra de sus amos.

Unas bermudas moradas y una playera negra se le hacían perfectas para la ocasión.

Dentro del libro guardó algunos pétalos para recordar la ocasión y los demás los tiro, tendió su cama y salió de la habitación preparado a hacer algo bueno de comer, la mayoría del los quiaseres los había hecho ayer, así que no había tanto problema si no los hacía hoy.

Haría algo con carne para Virus e incluso podría hornear algo para Trip, su cocina tenía de todo y era muy basta a pesar de que al parecer ellos no la usaban... No iban a venir, cierto.

Y de vuelta a sus quiaseres, no quería desayunar, quizas era por que nunca comía cuando ellos se iban y su única compañía eran los sonidos que las cadenas hacían al chocar contra el piso y contra ellas mismas, aún recordaba el frío rose sobre su piel.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se dirigió al cuarto de Virus, siempre estaba limpio a diferencia del de Trip.

Sus cuartos mostraban su personalidad, el de Virus tenía un estante lleno de libros en otras lenguas y un pequeño frigorífico de vinos, todo estaba muy ordenado y hasta con cierto estilo minimalista, el de Trip por el contrario estaba lleno siempre de platos sucios tirados donde fuera aún con restos de postre, ¿De donde los sacaba si en la cocina no había ninguno?, además del espejo de pared completa y algunas obras de arte contemporáneo colgadas o tiradas.

Había terminado rápido sus deberes y ahora no sabía que hacer, quizás ellos no iban a venir, pero Virus podría querer una buena comida caliente al llegar y Trip con su apetito nocturno necesitaría algunos pastelillos e incluso un ponche de frutas.

Abrió el libro y se puso el mandil, los medallones de res al oporto se oían bien, no era una cosa complicada; carne y verduras, y para acompañar haría un puré de papas.

Al final del libro era donde se encontraban las recetas dulces, no tenía que escoger, haría de la mas fácil a la más difícil así que tomó la primera que apareció, cupcakes de chocolate.

Y así mientras que con una mano movia la cacerola de la salsa oporto, con la otra metía la masa de los pastelillos al horno.

Había quedado bien, muy bien, la guardo en diferentes toppers y lo metió al refrigerador.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, apenas eran las cuatro y ya había terminado.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de Virus y encontró a Hersha y a Welter recostados en el piso, esperando a que sus amos llegaran, era lo mismo que iba a hacer él.

Al entrar a la habitación los allmates levantaron la cabeza y se hicieron a un lado de tal forma que hubiera un espacio entre ellos, al parecer lo habían reconocido como un compañero.

Sin prisa se acercó hacia ellos y se acostó en medio de los dos, Hersha se enroscó en su cintura y Welter lo detenía con una pata, mientras que la otra le servía de almohada.

Entre su calor y el ritmo mecánico con el que respiraban se fue quedando dormido.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Era la una de la madrugada y unos cansados rubios entraron a la casa luego de abrir los cinco cerrojos con los que protegían a su tesoro más preciado.

-¿Crees que este dormido?- Preguntó Trip mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata.

Hoy había sido un día especialmente difícil, Toue estaba de muy mal humor gracias a que Sei empeoraba drásticamente, apenas si podía abrir los ojos, y el estupido ex-lider de Dry Juice seguía intentando salir del transe en el que todo el equipo de Morphine se encontraba.

-Probablamente si- Respondió Virus sin darle más importancia dirgiendose al cuarto de su mascota, era como un ritual, le encantaba verlo dormir, tan indefenso y dulce como nunca lo ha sido.

La habitación estaba vacía.

"No podría haber salido ¿No es cierto?, no tenía llaves para las puertas, si hubiera roto la pared o alguna pequeña ventila el sistema de seguridad nos hubiera avisado, pero..."

-Virus, tienes que ver esto- Apareció Trip en la puerta acabando con sus diferentes teorías de escape de su esclavo.

Al llegar al cuarto del mayor una sonrisa inundó su cara, era la escena más tierna que jamas pudo ver de él, exceptuando claro su cara y gemidos cuando llegaba al clímax.

Sus allmates a su alrededor hacían recordar a un dios griego; frágil y hermoso.

Trip lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo depositó suavemente en la cama, hoy podían compartirlo, no sexualmente, si no como una persona, juntos.

Se dirigieron a la cocina para que Trip buscara algo de comer, encontraron por obvio la comida que Aoba había preparado.

-Mira, incluso pensó en ti- Sonrío Trip pasándole el recipiente que contenía los medallones al oporto y llevandose un pastelillo a la boca.

Al parecer el entrenamiento a su preciada mascota estaba dando sus frutos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

No podía respirar, pareciese que un oso estaba encima de él, y tenía mucho calor también.

Fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la aún densa obscuridad, enfrente de él la cara durmiente de Virus se mostraba; pacífica y hermosa, uno de sus brazos abrazaba a Aoba pegándolo mas a su pecho. Pero entonces ¿De quién era la prision humana que lo retenía con brazos y piernas? De Trip supuso.

Alzó la mirada, el reloj electrónico marcaba las 6, en una hora se levantarían y en dos se marcharían a su trabajo. Tenía que salir de ahí para no hacer la situación más embarazosa de lo que ya era.

Primero saco su mano izquierda, la cuál se encontraba anteriormente aferrrada a la playera de Virus. Bueno, eso apenas era algo.

Lentamente quito la mano de Virus de si y la regresó a su dueño, para seguir así con los fuertes brazos de Trip que bien atrapado lo tenían.

Primero un dedo, luego el otro, sus manos se entrelazaban para no dejarlo escapar, cuando logro separar por fin las manos de Trip un cálido aliento calentó su cuello recorriendo su columna vertebral dando ligeros estremecimientos.

-¿A donde ibas, gatito?- Susurraba con voz rasposa en su oído el más grande, volviendo a aprisionarlo.

-Yo...yo iba a...- Tartamudeó el peliazul sonrojado.

-Si, dinos, me encanta saber que haces en todo momento- Respondió Virus sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla del menor.

-Iba a ir a prepararles el desayuno, ya saben, para antes de que se fueran- Mintió.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que queremos- La lengua de Trip recorrió su nuca mientras una de sus manos empezaba a bajar sensualmente a la parte intima de su esclavo.

-No quería despertarlos, en ese caso, ¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó intentando ignorar las caricias de Trip y la mirada lasciva que Virus le lanzaba.

-A ti- Respondieron.

La mano de Trip ya había llegado al límite de su bermuda, y con habilidad lo quitó rápidamente, al igual que Virus se deshizo de su playera.

-Quiero leche para desayunar Aoba-san- Comentó Virus mientras se bajaba a la altura de su miembro para meterselo a la boca de una sola embestida, de inmediato su erección cobro vida, y mientras más veces Virus lamia su falo, mas grande se ponía.

-En ese caso, yo quiero el postre- Las fuertes manos de Trip se posaron en su trasero y con los pulgares abrio su entrada.

-Estás tan abierto- Sonrío Trip metiendo y sacando los dedos de su entrada- Te encanta que juegue así contigo ¿No es cierto?, decirte lo abierto que estás y ver como mis dedos se funden en tus entrañas, ¿No es cierto?-

La conciencia de Aoba se había ido, tal como su capacidad del habla, solo podía gemir y asentir con la cabeza.

-Te hemos hecho nuestro juguete sexual Aoba, solo nosotros te podemos usar- Declaró Virus mientras su mano jugaba con el prepucio del menor, en círculos y después apretándolo un poco.

-Di que eres nuestro juguete sexual o si no, pararemos- ordeñó Trip metiendo y sacando su indice del pequeño ano de Aoba.

-Soy...- no podía, por más que quisiera decirlo no encontraba su propia voz para hacerlo.

-Vamos- incitó Virus dejando de tocarlo.

-Soy...Soy...- quería esa boca en su miembro, tan cálida, húmeda y hábil.

-Hazlo- Trip retiro sus dedos de su entrada.

-No, no, más- rogó el peliazul esperando respuesta de los no gemelos, nada llego- Soy... su juguete sexual, amo que me cojan, por favor, por favor no paren, por favor, soy solo suyo, no paren- rogó con lágrimas en la cara de exitación y con la voz perdida.

-No puedo contra eso, gatito- Murmuró Trip entrando de una sola estocada en el culo del menor ya lubricada antes por los dedos de su amo.

-Me encanta escuchar eso- Sonrío Virus mientras subía y lo empezaba a besar, sus lenguas luchaban dejando regar algo de saliva de sus bocas.

La mano de Virus junto los miembros y empezó a masturbarlos al unísono.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, más fuerte y más rápido, al igual que las embestidas que Trip le estaba regalando por detrás.

-No voy a aguantar más, deberas tomarte toda la leche gatito, si no, te obligaré a lamer la derramada- Anunció Trip mientras penetraba con más fuerza su entrada.

-Pero tú puedes derramar la que quieras- Sonrío Virus aumentando la velocidad en su mano y besando apasionadamente a su esclavo.

La última estocada entró en él, más fuerte y rápida que las demás llenando sus entrañas con semen caliente, unos segundos después Virus y él mismo se corrieron, salpicando sus abdómenes de sus semillas.

-Aoba, eres tan delicioso- Dijo Trip mientras salía de él lentamente.

-Te dejaremos descansar, ¿Está bien Aoba?- Preguntó Virus mientras acariciaba con cuidado su cabello, el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Te amamos Aoba- Trip besó su frente.

-Te amamos Aoba- Virus besó su mejilla.

-También los amo-

Y con la última palabra cayó completamente dormido.


	7. Capítulo 7- Posesión

Había pasado ya una semana desde que el contrato se había firmado, la relación entre los no gemelos y el peliazul era cada vez más cercana. Ya no había ordenes, ya no había castigos, solo una completa sumisión.

Pero... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué antes cuando pensaba en la libertad lo único que obtenia era un vacío, un idilio, algo imposible. Y ahora su en mente solo estaban ellos?

Ellos

Ellos y sus manos, su cabello, sus ojos, su escencia, ahora todo eran ellos.

Aoba se levantó de la cama, y lentamente intentando no despertar a Trip quitó su mano de su cintura y salió del cuarto.

Hoy, por primera vez luego del secuestro, por fin podría hablar de nuevo con su abuela, quizás también con Ren y con Koujaku.

Prendió la estufa y saco los alimentos del refrigerador, en uno, hábilmente depositaba el que próximamente seria pan francés, en otro, unos huevos estrellados con tocino estaban bien.

Él comería lo que le quisieran dar, al fin y al cabo, era su mascota.

Puso la mesa y se dirigió primero a su cuarto. Trip seguía descansando plácidamente envuelto en las cobijas. Se acercó y se recostó a su lado mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Trip, despierta- Sonrió.

De inmediato el aludido abrió los ojos y sonrió

-Buenos días, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- Preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-Ayer me dijiste que querías pan francés, así que...-

-Gracias- Y con un beso se dirigió al comedor.

Luego llegó al cuarto de Virus, al abrir, Hersha parecía que le sonreía desde el piso.

-Buenos días- Le susurró Aoba mientras la boa salía del cuarto.

Se acostó a lado de Virus y beso su frente mirando como este despertaba aún con sueño.

-Aoba-san, me encanta que seas lo primero que veo por la mañana- Lo abrazó.

-Y a mí que despiertes de buen humor- Contestó correspondiendo al abrazo, pegando su cabeza al pecho del rubio.

-Hoy voy a tener que salir, en la noche haremos tu llamada- Informó Virus con un deje de ¿Dolor?

Y no exactamente por el trabajo, no, ese lo tenía que cumplir para seguir manteniendo con lujos a su pequeña mascota, era por la llamada.

Le dolía, le dolía ver como podría afectar esa llamada, le dolia pensar en que si la hacía una nueva barrera se formara, luego de todo lo que habían avanzado, todo se destruiría.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó el peliazul aún recostado en su pecho.

-Aoba- Llamó con lentitud el rubio, al voltear este, sus labios se unieron para después moverse a un unísono.

-Virus- Murmuraba entre cada pequeño beso, uniendo sus lenguas, sus manos aferrandose al otro cuerpo como si nada importara.

Luego de unos momentos Virus se levantó dejando solo al menor y saliendo hacia el comedor.

"¿Habré hecho algo mal?"

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo, Virus estaba en su mundo mientras que Trip lo alimentaba de su plato, estaban en silencio, casi como esperaran algo.

Terminando de desayunar los no gemelos se retiraron a sus habitaciones mientras su esclavo limpiaba. Virus salió de su habitación tiempo después, llevaba traje y antes de salir de la casa una mirada fría recorrió a Aoba.

Las lágrimas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos, ¿Por que le dolia tanto? ¿Por que siquiera le importaba?

Los platos temblaron en sus manos, y sin aviso se estrellaron en el suelo, igual que sus rodillas.

-¿Aoba?- Trip llegó corriendo hacia él.

De rodillas en el suelo, con trozos de cristal incrustados en su piel, sangrando y con lágrimas en los ojos, así se encontraba su lindo juguete, completamente roto.

-Trip...- Respondió ausente mientras seguía llorando, ¿Por que esto le estaba sucediendo a él?

Trip avanzó hacia él y lo levantó de los hombros, para después cargarlo y llevarlo hasta su cuarto, acostándolo en la cama y sentándose a su lado.

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, solo se miraban mutuamente mientras la sangre del peliazul a causa de sus heridas manchaba las blancas sabanas aún destendidas.

La mano de Trip acarició la mejilla del menor, había un corte superficial en el, seguramente un pedazo de plato había volado y lo había cortado. Al alejar su mano había gotitas de sangre en ellos.

El rubio la acerco a sus labios y hábilmente lamió aquella sustancia vital que en ese momento se estaba desperdiciando. Cuando hubo terminado se acercó a su cara para así lamer su mejilla mientras le quitaba la playera, después paso a sus pezones, aún estaban algo rojos por el día anterior, pero eso poco importaba.

Mordía,pellizcaba y jugueteaba con los pequeños botones rosas, sus manos en cambio buscaban más, deshaciéndose de aquella estorbosa bermuda.

Aoba lo miraba hipnotizado, de sus ojos aún dejaba escapar alguna que otra lágrima y su boca temblaba.

Trip fue bajando, pasando incluso aquel lugar donde el pecado del trío se encontraba, su lengua se poso en las heridas su esclavo y empe zó a lamer y succionar cada herida, manchando sus labios de un rojo ya algo seco.

Sus ojos se cruzaron mientras una sonrisa iluminaba la cara de Trip y en sus labios la palabra "Delicioso" la delineaba.

Luego de haber limpiado cada abertura se paso a una mayor, a este momento pequeños gemidos salían de la boca del peliazul y su falo estaba duro y con pequeñas gotas blancas en la punta.

-Trip...- Un suspiro salió de su boca antes de que su miembro fuera engullido completamente por la agil boca del rubio.

Las manos de Aoba se posaron en el cabello del rubio intentando marcar el ritmo, siendo parado abruptamente al darle la vuelta.

Ahora el gatito estaba en cuatro y la lengua de Trip exploraba sus entrañas, humedeciendo su entrada dilatándola para la dura sesión que le esperaba.

-Trip, espera...- Gimió Aoba, las lágrimas volvían a salir; reflejo involuntario, placer y un recuerdo doloroso, la verdad ya no importaba la razón, solo importaba ese húmedo músculo que se introducía por su pequeña abertura.

El mayor seguía, ahora abriendolo con dos dedos para que su lengua entrara mejor, incrementando los gemidos de su gatito.

De repente paró, las manos aferradas a la cadera de su esclavo, su lengua y el toque sobre el cuerpo del otro, todo paró, seguido de un silencio cortado únicamente por sus respiraciones alteradas.

La boca del peliazul se abrió para protestar, pero tan rapido como empezo, un gemido lo remplazó. El pene de Trip estaba completamente dentro suyo moviéndose lentamente.

-Nhh...ahhh- Sus palabras quedaban enterradas en sus labios mientras las estocadas de Trip se hacian más fuertes, su miembro goteaba y algunas heridas también, manchando la cama de sudor, semen y sangre.

-Aoba, se como te sientes...- Empezó a decir Trip aumentando la velocidad- se que quizás te quieres ir a tu casa, quieres ver a tu abuela y salir un rato, pero...-

Los ojos de Aoba estaban en blanco, apenas si podía procesar las palabras que llegaban en forma de ruido, estaba lo suficientemente caliente para correrse pero lo bastante ido como para no hacerlo, su culo cada vez se apretaba mas al igual que sus puños en la sábana.

-Tu...tu no sabes lo que quieres, nosotros si, Trip y yo sabemos lo que necesitas, es por eso que te tienes que quedar aquí, por siempre- La mano del mayor masturbaba firmemente el pene del aludido, su voz se cortaba con cada penetración y el cuerpo del menor temblaba por el placer.

-Pero...pero...- El menor trataba de protestar, su saliva corria por su barbilla y ya no podía resistirse al placer.

-Aoba, dime que te quedaras, necesito que digas que te quedaras- Decía el mayor con voz suplicante estrellando su verga en la entrada de su esclavo - Dilo, dilo-

Una de las manos de Trip jalaba con fuerza su cabello marcando el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Mmme me quedare, me quedarehh- Las palabras se trababan entre sus gemidos, sin embargo ahí se encontraban, algo que los dos anhelaban escuchar muy dentro de su ser -Trip, mme quieeero quedahhr-

Un grito salió de su garganta corriéndose completamente en las sabanas mientras Trip aun seguía dentro de él moviendose.

-Si Aoba, si, Aoba- Y con una última embestida se corrió, llenando sus entrañas y haciendo que el semen se desbordara de su entrada.

Los dos sé acostaron, no decían nada de nuevo, no se necesitaba.

La cabeza del peliazul descansaba en el pecho de Trip y sus brazos se aferraban a él buscando seguridad sin saber que el otro también buscaba lo mismo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Virus entró a la casa, en la sala de estar se escuchaban risas y un olor de palomitas llenaba el ambiente.

Se dirigió hasta allá después de dejar su maleta en el suelo y aflojarse su corbata, para encontrar a su gatito en las piernas de su socio, perfectamente limpio y viendo una película en la tele, que apenas hace algunos días habían llevado a la casa gracias al buen comportamiento de su mascota.

-Virus- Saludo Aoba sonriendo, mientras Trip solo le hacia una seña con la mano.

Él sólo respondió al saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza. El ambiente volvía a estar tenso, incluso parecía que de la tele solo salía estática.

Ahora los tres estaban sentados viendo la tele sin ningún tipo de humor.

-Oye...Virus...-Comenzó a hablar el peliazul.

-Amo- Interrumpió el mayor.

-Emm...Amo, yo creo comprender por que esta enojado, pero...- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento los ojos del peliazul, pero con la misma firmeza con la que intentaba hablar, igual las intentaba retener- Virus, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, así que no te preocupes, ¿si?-

Al fin el aludido volteó, "Es como ver a un perrito con la cola entre las patas, buscándote luego de morder los zapatos", pensó.

-Ven-

Aoba miró a Trip, y luego se encaminó hacia él, fundiendo sus dudas en un dulce abrazo.

-Ten, háblale a tu abuela- Interrumpió el ambiente Trip pasándoles su coil.

-¿No iba a ser por mensajes?- Preguntó el menor recordando su contrato.

-Confiamos en ti, hazlo- Sonrío Virus, con esas simples palabras el corazón del ojimiel parecía bombear lava a todo el cuerpo.

-Emm...si- Respondió patosamente tomando con cuidado el coil de su dueño.

Y como si volviera a montar bicicleta luego de un largo tiempo, sus manos se deslizaron en la pantalla con algo de desconfianza para después hacerlo natural.

El número de Tae-san se mostraba en pantalla, y al tercer ring una voz cansada contestó.

-¿Aoba, eres tú?-

Al instante la voz temblorosa del peliazul contestó con los ojos inundados en sentimientos.

-Abuela, soy yo- Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, mientras que al otro lado una respiración entrecortada se escuchaba, probablemente estaba llorando también.

-Aoba, ¿Donde has estado?- La voz de Tae flaqueaba por momentos.

-Abuela, estoy bien, estoy a salvo, han sucedido muchas cosas y tuve que ocultarme por algún tiempo, pero te juro que todo va a estar bien-

-Aoba...- El silencio se prolongaba mientras que sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, pareciese que estuvieran cara a cara- ...se, se que te secuestraron, no sé como llamaste, pero necesito que me mandes tu ubicación-

Virus y Trip miraban atentos a su pequeño, pero él estaba en su mundo, uno donde solo él y ese coil existían.

-Abuela, me tengo que ir, prometo que te seguire llamando, intentare que sea mas seguido, por favor cuida a Ren, dile que lo quiero- Las lágrimas ya se habían secado, solo se escuchaba el tono de su voz, melancólica pero segura.

-Aoba, no necesitas hacer esto, vuelve a casa- Su voz se quebraba a cada palabra pronunciada.

-Estoy en casa-

La conversación terminó con su dedo índice en el botón gris en la parte inferior izquierda de la pantalla, seguida de un silencio seco.

Virus se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación.

"¿Cuando habían apagado la televisión?" era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del peliazul mientras sus ojos se concentraban en un punto fijo en el espacio.

Al regresar, Virus llevaba su maletín con él, se sentó en su mismo lugar y luego de introducir el código lo abrió.

Trip y Aoba voltearon a ver que era lo que traía. Encima de algunos papeles, folders y plumas perfectamente acomodadas solo un objeto sobresalía; un collar de cuero negro con algunas decoraciones en metal y un broche de cinturón para cerrarlo.

-¿Es... para mi?- Los ojos de Aoba pasaban del collar a Virus y de Virus al collar.

No fue necesario responder, Virus le acomodo el collar mientras que Trip se lo amarraba por detrás.

Los dedos acariciaron la textura del collar mientras probaba el como se sentía en contacto con su piel.

-Eres nuestro, Aoba- Murmuró Trip en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Y ahora Aoba...- Virus cerró su maletín y se levantó sonriendo-...es momento de tu castigo-


End file.
